Never Knew What He Had
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Will doesn't know what he has, Warren wants what he has. Warren and Layla all the way. Rated T but might be a little mature. Enjoy, please, and R&R if you feel like it.


**WARREN/LAYLA PAIRING!!! Do not read if you don't approve! T for Warren swearing and one tiny bad word Layla says.**

**Layla ran from Will's house and several of the kids from Hero Class laughed and jostled her until she was finally out on the street where it was safe. She jumped back when suddenly a black motorcycle drifted to a halt right where she had been standing and the rider turned his helmet covered face to her. "Warren?" she asked as fire suddenly surrounded them in a perfect ring, blocking the Heroes from getting closer.**

"**Hey, hippie girl. What's up with the tears? Seriously, why the waterworks?" He took off his helmet and she shook her head, wiping her eyes and moving closer to him so she wouldn't even have the risk of getting burned. "Yeah, it's nothing. Get on."**

"**I…I didn't know you could do that. That ring thing," she said as she avoided his eyes.**

"**Nice try. Get on, flower child." He held out the helmet but she shook her head until, that it, Will started calling for her. Then she just got on, ignored his offer, and wrapped her arms tightly around Warren's waist. He put on his helmet and dropped the ring of fire as he gunned the engine. "Where to?"**

"**Anywhere that isn't home," she called back. He nodded and took a sudden turn onto the highway. "Okay! Maybe not anywhere!"**

"**Come on, Layla! Trust me!" She wished she could see his face before she pressed her face into his back and sighing contently despite being so close to a jacket made from a poor animal. The wind pushed his jacket back and she spotted the tag. **

_**Not real leather? That's much better**_**, she thought before she hid her face again. Warren drove them for what felt like most of an hour before finally pulling off the highway onto a dirt road. She held onto him even tighter as the road became bumpier and bumpier. He pulled over at the end of the road and let her off first. She reached out and smoothed his hair instinctively and he gave her a look. "Sorry."**

**He got off and led the way through some trees to a small lake. In the middle of the lake was an island that had a lone willow tree standing tall on it. "Up for a swim?"**

**She smiled and nodded. He pulled off his jacket, shoes, and socks as she did the same. Then she did something he was not prepared for. She hugged him. "What the hell?"**

"**Oh, shut up. Hugs are not made things, Warren."**

"**Says you," he muttered, trying to get her off him. "All right, you stupid flower child. Off in five seconds or I flame up."**

**She quickly released him and took a step back for good measure. "At least you gave me warning. That's a start. Are we becoming friends?" She smiled at him and he gave her that angry, skeptical look again. "Guess not."**

**He grabbed a bag from a compartment on the bike that read Kawasaki Ninja 250 on the side and she guess it was a really good bike from the way his eyes lingered on the name for a second before a brief smile crossed his lips. She looked at the speed thingy and was rewarded with the knowledge of why it was a good bike. Speedy.**

"**Toss your stuff in here." She did as told and he took a few steps before throwing it. The bag landed right on the island and she clapped.**

"**Great aim. I thought it was going to miss." He ignored her before diving into the lake. She followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone for much longer. She couldn't see a thing and bumped into something that made her quickly pop up and looked around for Warren. He swam back to her with a roll of his eyes and took her hand under that water. "Sorry. I can't see down there."**

**He dove, pulling her with him and held her hand as he swam. She could see him clearly, since he was so close and watched the water bubble a bit from the heat he gave off without meaning to. They reached the island and he lied out under the willow while she shook out her hair in hope that it might dry.**

"**How'd you know about this place?"**

"**There wasn't always a lake here. My mom and dad made this place."**

"**Your mom's power is control over water, right?" He nodded and she noticed a bit of steam coming off him. She moved closer and he glanced at her. "What's up with you and being too near to people? You act like it's a bad thing or something."**

"**It is a bad thing. Now tell me why you were crying earlier."**

"**Just something Gwen said. How'd you know to come get me?"**

"**Mom's also a psychic. She checked in on you for some reason and told me to go get you. Don't know why and don't care. She might've been friends with your mom at school." **

**She nodded and said, "She was. Then she married your father and they stopped talking. Is that just the consequence for marrying a villain?"**

"**Among other things." He stared up at the stars and she looked at them too.**

"**It's hard to believe those beautiful things are balls of flaming gas, you know? But then again, it's hard to believe, for me anyway, that at the center of the earth there's magma. I mean, I believe it but it's hard to believe it's not destructive to the Earth. Does that make since?"**

"**Yeah. Fire's bad," he said with a slight smile. She laughed and lied down next to him. "Tell me, hippie."**

"**I have a name, you know. And she basically said that Will doesn't want to be around me anymore. That he was better off without me. And that he knows about my crush on him." She bit her lip as the tears welled up then turned over so Warren wouldn't see. **

**Warren sighed heavily and moved closer before putting an arm over her stomach. She turned over again and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her whole self against him as he heated up from his discomfort. She didn't care. The warmth was welcome like a tree in the rain forest seeking the sun.**

**He hesitated before gently rubbing her back and she pressed herself into him even more. **_**Great. Now she thinks this is okay or something. Damn it, this sucks.**_

"**He's such a…a…"**

"**Bastard," he supplied.**

"**Yeah. That."**

"**No. Say it. You'll feel better, trust me."**

**She looked at him before suddenly saying, "Will Stronghold it a total bastard and I never want to see him again. You're right. I do feel better."**

"**Good. Stop hugging me." She shook her head and snuggled into his chest. "I'll flame up, Layla."**

"**I bet you will." But he didn't. He lied out on his back in defeat, one arm behind his head, the other around Layla as she put her head over his beating heart and kept up her tight embrace. He eventually moved on to stroking her hair and she sighed contently. **_**Whoa, girl! This is Warren Peace you're cuddling up to,**_** her rational and a little mean side chimed out in her head.**

_**So, **_**her completely trusting and a bit naïve side asked. **_**He hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will.**_

_**Yes, he will. He was born to be a villain and you know it! Get away from him!**_

_**I don't want to and you know it! I like being this close to him and I'm going to stay this close to him until I have to go home. And I don't think he's really a villain. I think he's just angry.**_** Layla looked up at Warren to find his eyes closed like he was sleeping. She reached up and brushed his long brown hair from his face nervously. He didn't stir and his body was at a stable temperature so she figured he must have been fast asleep, despite his hand still caressing her hair. She let her finger dance across his face in her own caress and was pleased that she was able to do so without being burned.**

**He grabbed her hand when she caressed his lips with her thumb and his eyes opened in a glare but she saw the surprise and pleasure within them. She pushed herself up and his hand slid from her hair to her back from the act. "What the fuck are you doing, Layla?" She ignored him and leaned in so their lips were level. "You wouldn't dare."**

"**Oh, shut up, hothead." Then she kissed him. He wasn't very receptive at first but soon, she was lying under him as his hand danced over her curves and his tongue caressed her mouth. She moaned as his hands heated, not flaming up but heating so it warmed her flesh as he touched her body through her still slightly wet clothing. Steam rose off their bodies as he moved to kiss her neck and her heart raced. The somewhat dead willow began to grow and the dead grass grew lush as her emotions went haywire. "W-Warren," she panted, pushing her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer.**

"**I'll stop if you want," he muttered though he kept kissing her sweet flesh with no intention of stopping. Just to test it, she asked him to and he pulled back to see her smiling. "No funny, hippie."**

**She laughed before he bit down on her earlobe and the laughter turned into gasps of surprise and pleasure. "Mm. Warren," she sighed as he licked behind her ear before moving across her jaw to her jaw, which he sucked on a bit before moving to her lips hungrily. **_**Dear God**_**, she thought as his hands slid up and down her sides. **_**Never let this end. God. Will Stronghold could never compare to Warren. Ever. Gwen can go to hell. I'm the lucky one.**_

"**Easy, Layla," he muttered as she bucked slightly when he just grazed her breast. "Not going there."**

"**Why not?" she whined. "I wouldn't protest."**

"**Yeah, sure you wouldn't. The hothead as your first time. That's a good one." He rolled off her and stared up at the sky. She looked him over after she sat up. His lips were swollen from their kissing, his hair was a mess from her running her fingers through it, and there was a large bulge that proclaimed his arousal.**

"**And if I want the hothead for my first time?" He snorted. "How attractive."**

"**Come off it, hippie. You want Stronghold. Not me." She stared at him. Did he look sad or was it her imagination? She put her head on his chest again and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing?"**

"**Cuddling. Some people do it after they make out for a bit. And I'll cuddle up to you after you stop being a moron and just do what we both want to do."**

"**And you want to have your first time right here, flower child? You want to have sex in the middle of a lake with some future villain where anyone could see? I doubt it."**

"**What's a better place, Warren? I've always wanted my first time to be outside. Granted I never imagined the lake but still. I hate being away from nature, you know. And this is ideal." She drew a flower over his heart and he pushed her away from him. She started to complain but stopped when he pulled off his shirt and told her to do that again. She did as told and heat followed her finger, burning her flower drawing into his flesh. She started at it then at his face as he stared right back at her. "Doesn't that hurt?"**

**He shrugged. "My mom has a heart on her arm that my father gave her when he was pissed off. He liked burning things into our flesh so much, I got used to it."**

"**He did that to you? Oh, Warren. I'm so sorry." She pushed herself up and hugged his neck tightly. He slowly enveloped her in his arms and she pressed her hands into his back to keep him close. Then she pulled away and removed her own shirt. Then she pushed her skirt and panties down to reveal her hip. "Burn something into my flesh."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I want you to. I drew something on you, so now you do something on me. It's only fair. And I won't mind."**

"**It'll hurt," he warned her before he leaned down and kissed the spot he wanted to mark with something that said, "This belongs to Warren Peace. Do not touch or you will be put to death."**

"**Fire. Can you do something fire centric?" He nodded and thought for a moment. She caressed the small fire tattoo that he had had done for his sixteenth on his shoulder blade and he knew that's what she wanted. He carefully drew the outline with his finger and she flinched and bit her lip to prevent any noises of pain. He finished and she relaxed as he blew cool air and dribbled some water on the burned outline. "I'm definitely going to get that tattooed when I'm eighteen."**

"**Why not stick with the burn? It'll heal up and scar nicely," he murmured, carefully tending to it.**

"**Because I want it in color. That'll do for now though." She pulled him away from her hip and he looked at her as she blushed. "Away from that area, Warren."**

"**Whoops. One last thing though." She watched him dip his head and kiss the burned in outline with a permanent blush across her face. "So, what's this mean?"**

"**I don't know. Friends forever or maybe lovers?"**

"**Not lovers." Her heart split in two as she stared into his anguished eyes. "You love Stronghold. Come see me when you get over him though."**

"**I…" she trailed off in thought as he pulled on his shirt and lied out again. She pulled on her own shirt and fixed the outfit before cuddling up to him again. Knowing he was right, she said, "I'll do that."**

**HARDLY~NOTICEABLE~HARDLY~NOTICEABLE~HARDLY~NOTICEABLE**

**Will kissed down Layla's neck and she tried to dig up the same pleasure she had felt with Warren but it didn't click. He kissed down her to the edge of her organic jeans and unbuttoned them. Suddenly, she remembered. Her burn mark! He'd freak if he saw it. "What is this, Layla? Who did that?" He sat up and stared at her with anger and pain on his features. "Warren?"**

"**Yes. We were goofing off one night. It was before we got together, Will. I'm really sorry." **

**He looked at the small fire then nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Look, did you sleep with him?"**

"**No! We just made out!" She looked away as he smiled.**

"**Okay." Then he tried to kiss her except she moved away from him and pulled on her shirt before buttoning her jeans and smoothing her hair. "What's wrong? Layla, I thought we were ready for this."**

"**I'm not. I mean, I am. But you…I can't do it, Will. I don't think I love you anymore. I think I love someone else."**

"**Who? Warren?" He pulled on his own discarded shirt and moved to her. "Why him? He's destined to be a villain, everyone knows that."**

"**I don't. I think everyone's too quick to judge and I think I love him. So, I'm sorry. But we have to break up. It's good though! Now you can go out with that girl you keep staring at. Jenny or whatever. The metal bender. And I can be with Warren. Everyone's happy." He nodded and walked her out to the door. She pulled out her cell phone once she was half a block away and Warren picked up after the third ring with a groggy, "Hello?" that sounded more like yellow.**

**She put on a fake scared and hurt tone and said, "Warren? Please, I need you to come get me."**

"**Where are you?" he asked, sounding immediately alert. She heard a clatter and knew he was getting dressed to come pick her up.**

**She made up a lie quickly and said, "The alley behind Will's house. Please, hurry."**

"**I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move. Where's Stronghold?"**

"**Not home," she lied again.**

"**Just stay put."**

"**Okay. I will, Warren." He hung up after she heard his motorcycle roar to life and she quickly ran to the alley to hide in the shadows and wait. He wouldn't come if she didn't sound like she needed him, she knew that very well. It was too late at night. He pulled into the alley and she smiled to herself as he jumped off the bike and looked around. "Over here."**

**He walked over and she stepped form the shadows looking very proud of her self. "One of these days, hippie, you're actually going to need my help and I'm not going to come."**

"**Well, I wouldn't have to fake it if you weren't so stubborn about staying in bed." He didn't reply and she smiled before walking forward and kissing him passionately. "I'm not dating Will anymore."**

**He scooped her up and placed her on his bike, intent on having her right there as she slid his jacket off. "Let's see it then," he commanded eagerly.**

**She pushed away her clothing so he could kiss his mark on her hip and she giggled. "Kiss my lips first, Warren."**

**He complied as she slid her hands under his shirt to touch her mark and he pushed his groin against her heat through their jeans and she gasped. "Warren. Let's go to that lake. Let's make love there. Please," she whispered, holding onto him tightly.**

"**Okay." He pulled away and put his jacket on her shoulders. "Let's go."**

"**I love you, Warren. Just so you know."**

"**I love you too. But don't expect me to say it again, hippie." She nodded and laughed before he climbed onto the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist.**

"**What if I told you I wanted to be with you forever? Then would you say it?"**

"**Maybe. Depends on the conditions of forever."**

"**Marriage, kids, and a lot of sex." **

**He smirked wickedly and said, "Then yeah. I'd say it again. But you'd have to promise to trust me."**

"**I'll always trust you. Nothing could change that," she told him lovingly, putting her cheek to his back. "Except if you started being mean to me again. Then I'd just be angry with you all the time."**

**He laughed and gunned the engine. "Whatever, hippie. Just…don't worry about me turning out like my dad, okay? I won't."**

"**I know."**

**HARDLY~NOTICEABLE~HARDLY~NOTICEABLE~HARDLY~NOTICEABLE **

**SIX YEARS LATER…Layla opened the door to find her husband holding their twin daughters, one in each arm, and giving her a look. "You didn't tell me it involved getting wet, hippie."**

**She laughed as water dripped from Warren's dark hair. "Oh, God. It normally doesn't. What did you two do to Daddy at the pool?"**

"**We pushed him in," Rosemary said with a giggle. "We had to! He wouldn't swim with us."**

"**All right, well, you two go get changed." Rosemary and Aurora hurried to do as told as Layla led Warren to the living room and helped him out of his fake leather jacket and took his gloves. "Let's hope they don't shrink. Poor baby. Being dragged into the water like that," she said soothingly, stroking his cheek tenderly. "Did they wear you out?"**

"**Yes. Can't wait for the baby to be here. Then I'll stay with him and you can take them to the pool. I hate water officially," he said angrily, sinking down on the couch with a relieved sigh.**

"**Oh, don't be childish. And as if I'd leave you alone with a little boy. You'd probably end up burning the house to the ground." He grinned wickedly and she sat on his knee. "Did they have fun at least?"**

"**Yeah. We all did. Until Aurora heated up. Then things got very hot in that pool." She laughed and he put his face next to her stomach. "Hey, little man. Giving Mommy hell in there?"**

"**Kicking like crazy all day, Warren. He's not a baby, he's a kangaroo." He laughed and stroked her bulging belly. "Magenta says hi. She's in one of her moods so I don't think inviting them for dinner is such a good idea. Zach says she's having a hard time at work."**

"**Too bad. I was so looking forward to that." She flicked his forehead and laughed. "Mean little hippie."**

**She laughed again. "And you're entirely to blame. You've ruined me."**

"**And you say it like it's a bad thing."**

**She laughed and he carefully undid her braid. "Hey!"**

"**Nope. Don't argue." He ran his fingers through the braid until her long red hair was hanging down. "Better."**

**She cuddled into his chest then suddenly pulled away and said, "You smell like chlorine. Go shower and change. Then we'll cuddle."**

"**Fine," he sighed, standing up and setting her on the couch to do as told. Ten minutes later, her daughters came running downstairs to sit on the couch with her. Rosemary placed her black head on her mother's knee and Aurora kissed her mother's stomach.**

"**Hello, little brother. Mommy, I did it again. I made the water boil," Aurora said as her red hair fell about her face.**

"**That's okay, angel. No one was hurt so it doesn't matter. And I think Daddy was impressed. Did you do anything impressive, Rosie?"**

"**I made Mrs. Stronghold's plant grow. It was dying again. She's really bad at taking care of them. But that's about it. She's the impressive one." Layla combed her fingers through Rosie's hair and smiled before kissing both girls' foreheads.**

"**You're both five years old and showing signs of powers. That makes both of you impressive."**

"**Yeah. Very impressive." Warren tossed Aurora in the air and she squealed before he caught her and put her on his shoulder. Rosie laughed as Aurora made a displeased face. "Grouch. All right. Dinner votes, rug-rats."**

"**Chinese," Aurora said like it was totally obvious.**

"**Fortune cookies. Mm." Rosie took her father's hand in both of hers and he lifted her easily onto his hip. "Mommy?"**

"**Mm. Paper Lantern?" Layla suggested to her children's delight.**

"**I'll call it in. That means I'll have to put one of you down."**

"**Me," Aurora said automatically before she jumped onto the couch next to Layla and laughed at her mother's terrified expression.**

"**Can I get that weird soup, Daddy?" Rosie asked as Warren walked to the kitchen to get the phone with her still clinging to his muscular arm.**

"**Egg drop soup? If you want to. I'll order extra fortune cookies too."**

"**And extra rice," Aurora said, running after them as Layla dragged herself up. She walked into the kitchen and found both girls on the counter a moment later. She stood there and watched Warren play with a ball of fire as he ordered dinner. "Over here."**

**Warren tossed the ball and Aurora stopped it's path with her powers before tossing it up and to Rosie, who passed it to Warren again. "Great." He extinguished the fire and grinned guiltily at Layla. "No teaching bad things."**

"**No, go ahead. If you don't encourage them, they might have trouble later on. Keep playing, please. But don't burn anything. I'm going to take a nap while we wait for dinner. By the way, girls, your movie's here." The girls bolted for the living room and Warren scooped Layla up. "Warren!"**

"**Shh." He carried her to their bedroom and placed her lovingly on their red silk sheets. Then he knelt and removed her shoes and socks carefully. She watched lazily as he kissed from her ankle up to her knee then up to her inner thigh. "Mm. My sweet hippie."**

"**Oh, Warren," she sighed as he sucked on her inner thigh. He fixed her skirt and opened her shirt so he could kiss her slightly bulging belly up to her welcoming breasts. "I love you so much."**

"**I love you more." He nibbled on her neck before taking a deep breath to stop himself. He tossed his own shoes away along with his belt and joined her on the bed. "The girls will come get me when the food gets here. Right now, I just want to hold my wife."**

**She smiled as he did just that and whispered, "Burn me."**

"**No."**

"**Please? I want you to."**

"**I know you like it, angel, but I can't hurt you. Maybe after the baby's born we'll discuss it." She sighed but nodded. "What do you want if I do? A heart? My initials?"**

**She laughed and said, "I want a heart with a W in it. But if you're uncomfortable with that, I won't push you. I love you."**

"**Same. Sleep, okay? We'll talk about burning later. Course, we could probably stick with tattoos like normal people."**

"**Normal's bad, Warren." He laughed and she snuggled up to him. **_**I'm so lucky.**_

_**I can't believe how lucky I got. Someone like her loves and trusts me.**_** "Is fire bad still?"**

"**Terrible," she teased before yawning and falling asleep a few moments later in her darling's arms. Warren stroked her hair and fell asleep only moments after her. He was very grateful Will Stronghold never knew what he had.**


End file.
